


Just Asking For It

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Bratting, Fighting for Dominance, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Held Down, M/M, Rough Sex, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Top/Top, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 9: Sharing A BedIt's a veritable mystery as to why they've ended up being forced to share beds so often on tour, but neither of them really mind.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Ed Gamble
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Kudos: 27





	Just Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'sharing a bed', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Also yes, this is v late but I suck at titles and this took so long to figure out how to write once I'd established the dynamic I wanted for this.

Ed pointedly rolled onto his side away from Greg as his hands slipped around his waist. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were deliberately booking single rooms so I have to share a bed with you."

Greg slid a hand up Ed's chest as he kissed his neck. "Well, you can't hate it that much if you're still sleeping here."

Ed bit his lip. "You make it very hard to say no, Greg."

Greg sucked the skin behind his ear. "Is that because you love me so much?" 

"Greg, ugh-" Ed gasped as Greg's hand slipped between his legs, rubbing his cock softly. "Fuck."

"I don't know why you think this is my fault, though, I'm not the one booking the rooms," Greg said, slipping his hand inside Ed's pants.

"You're not mad about it though, are you?" Ed said. "Taking advantage of a young comic like myself…"

Greg laughed against Ed's skin, knowing full well they'd both decided they were okay with this. He just enjoyed Ed's protestations because it made the victory all that more delicious. 

"You've had ample opportunity to get your own room, my dear, so unless you're done bratting, I wanna fuck now," Greg said.

Ed shifted around to face him and pushed him back, trying to pin him down. What happened instead was akin to a wrestling match that Greg inevitably won as he pinned Ed against the bedhead, his fingers making quick work of his pants as he prepped him. 

"Gee, Ed, I thought you had a bit more fight in you than that," Greg teased as he leaned against him, pushing inside him. 

Ed was about to reply until he felt Greg pushing into him, and then he was just lost for words as Greg held him tight, breathing hard into his ear, as he started thrusting. 

"This is what I get for sharing a bed with you, you whore," Ed bit back once he'd found his voice.

"You don't seem to mind, though," Greg said as he bit his neck. 

Ed gasped, pushing against the wall. This had no right to feel this good. And Greg had no right being so fucking smug about being correct. Fucking prick. Fuck. Ed hissed as Greg bit down on his shoulder, fucking him harder, a hand tangling in his hair. Jesus. 

"God, you're just lucky I like you or I'd- _fuck_ -"

Greg sucked hard on Ed's neck before his hand closed around Ed's cock, stroking him quickly. "You really like me to work for it, don't you? Never just willing to lie back and take it like a good boy. Always have to talk back, hey?"

Ed shivered. "Some boys don't submit like that. So work for it, Greg, like everyone else has to."

Greg laughed as he pulled Ed's hips close and thrust harder. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Ed, while you roll over and let me fuck you every single the time."

Ed had no energy left to be properly mad about it now, and not just because he was definitely close to coming, and Greg was absolutely right. He knew full well Greg would stop if he told him to. But that wasn't what he wanted. This wouldn't be fun if he didn't make Greg work for it. 

Greg had his hand over Ed's now, pinning him to the wall, as he breathed hard in his ear as he thrust into him. God, it felt amazing. And there, with one unexpectedly rough stroke, Greg made Ed come without warning, and Ed flinched and hung on as his orgasm ripped through him, and he came all over the wall in front of him. He didn't even get a chance to relax, because halfway through, Greg was coming hard too, with a very solid bite on his shoulder to emphasise the point. And then they just fell against each other, catching their breath, and Greg softly kissed his neck.

"You don't hate sharing a bed so much, do you?" Greg murmured.

"Not if you keep fucking me like that. Jesus," Ed said.

"That's the spirit," Greg said as he kissed his cheek. 


End file.
